


The Wandering Side

by franthehorsegirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disney References, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, fluff i hope, remus gives gifts to everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franthehorsegirl/pseuds/franthehorsegirl
Summary: A new side has appeared and the sides, both light and dark are going to need to figure out how to manage this new challenge.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. So this is my first sanders sides fanfic so enjoy. Thanks to my friend on @softanxiouspatton on Tumblr for beta reading this for me. Please follow me on Tumblr @franthehorsegir.

Blinking away the darkness from my vision, my eyes focusing on the person in front of me. Yellow gloves immediately startled me from my gaze. "I've never not seen you before?" He asked after reaching out a hand. I expected his help up to a standing position.

"Hi," I said unsure, looking around the surrounding area. "What is this place? And how did I get here? Who are you?" I started to panic because I didn't have the answers that I was looking for immediately.

“Hey, hey calm down. It’s gonna be ok. My name is deceit, what’s your name?” he calmly asked as not to scare me.

“I, um. I don’t know. I’m not sure.” I answered stumbling over my words. Fidgeting with my hands.

“Ok, that’s ok. Let's go and find the others around here then. Follow me then.” Then he started walking down a path that was behind him. The path was mostly white with flecks of colours though it, such as a deep green or purple. Apart from the path, all I could see were patches of colours like the path but bigger and like clouds that you could touch.

Walking only took a few minutes which was not as long as I thought the journey was going to take. Soon we came up to a dark brown, wooden door with panels carved into it. Deceit knocked a tune on it, going knock, knock, space and then another knock. Slowly the door opened, and a man with green and black outfit stood there waiting for Deceit to say something. “Hi Remus,” Deceit spoke as he pushed past Remus. “This is my new friend, I don’t know where they came from but they are here.” Smiling and waiting for Remus’ response.

“Hi,” I say quietly unsure of what I was doing. This man Remus, I had a strange feeling about him. Well, I had a strange feeling about both of them but they are the only people that I know of.

Stepping into the room I soon saw what the room was composed of. The room was painted a dark grey and the floor was a light brown carpet. Two beds were over to one side of the room with each bed matching each person that I had met so far. The other side had another bed but it was clear that whoever it belonged to hadn’t used it in a long time. “Could you please be a deer and sit over on that bed,” pointing to the unused bed, “while I and Deceit talk about this,” Remus said. As I did sit down a large toy deer with what looked like bloodstains on it appeared next to me. While watching the two of them I petted the deer’s head with my hand. I was super soft.

“Who are they Deceit?” Remus asked in a hushed voice. Walking over to the other side of the room.

“I don’t know,” Deceit replied, “They just appeared when I was out for a walk.”

“Do you at least know which side they belong to?” Remus said. His patience running short.  
“No, I don’t,” Deceit snapped back. After taking a moment to calm down Deceit spoke up again,” So I guess we will need to go to the others then.”

“We might as well go to Virgil first. They will maybe be the best to talk to about this.” Remus suggested hoping to find out where they came from.

“Ok then” Deceit replied.

The two of them walked back to me. Remus was the one to say to me “could you follow us.” I stood up taking the deer toy with me wrapped in my arms. There now was a similar door on the other side of the room that I hadn’t seen earlier. This door opened out to a corridor with a light forest green paint on the walls and a rich brown skirting board. The floor was a matching carpet that was soft in between my toes.

Following the corridor, we came to a new room. Deceit carefully opened the door so as not to disturb something. The room seemed nice. It was dark and a cool temperature in it. Spiderwebs covered the room with spider curtains. “Virgil,” Remus called out. For a moment I was confused, no one was here. Then it happened.

“WHAT ARE YOU GOING IN MY ROOM?” the new voice shouted. I squeaked in response to the loud noise.

“Never the same reaction when this happens Virgil,” Deceit sarcastically responds to the question. I got from this new information that Virgil was the one shouting and he always did this anytime that someone was in his room.

“So, like we,” Deceit was interrupted by Remus elbowing him in the ribs. “Fine, I found them when I was walking about, and we can’t figure out who they are or where they belong.”

Virgil took a few breaths to calm down. “When, why did you bring them to my room?” He asked. Trying to actually figure out the pair’s thought process.

“Well, you are on better terms with the others. So, we thought that you could at least not get us kicked out of the main room, long enough for us to explain what happened.” Remus answered.

I was confused about what they were meaning. Why wouldn't the others that they were talking about didn’t like Remus and Deceit. They seemed nice to me but I was also curious about what the other people are like.

“Ok, fine. I will go and get them, and then you can bring them into the living room and explain.” Virgil said.

“Ok,” the three of us replied at the same time. Virgil then disappeared through the doorway to find the others.  
\-------------------  
‘How did this happen’ Virgil asked himself as he went to find Patton first. ‘How did another side appear’. Walking into the kitchen. Virgil was surprised to find all three of the sides that he was looking for in the room.

Patton was just taking a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven to leave to cool. Logan and Roman having a discussion at the table on the topic of realistic dragons like in how to train your dragon. It was at this time that the pair looked up to see Virgil at the doorway to the room. “Virgil I thought that you would be in your room right now,” Logan stated.

“Well I would be but, um.” Virgil stopped to think. ‘How was he going to explain this enough to get them to go to the living room.’

“What is it kiddo?” Patton asked, sounding concerned.

“Well basically,” what was next said by Virgil was too fast for the others to understand what he was saying. “So Remus and Deceit found another side and they don’t know where they came from. So they need you guys to help figure it out.”

“What.” Was all that Roman could say confused by the situation.

Taking a second to slow down his talking, Virgil repeated. “So Remus and Deceit found another side and they don’t know where they came from.”

“So you are going to trust them that easily.” Roman just about shouted.

“No Roman, but I’ve met this new person and I've never seen them before. They also wanted me to partly explain before you all go to shout at them” Virgil explained while looking especially at Roman.

“That does explain the way that they have gone about doing this.” Logan chimed in.

“So what are we going to do then?” Patton asked unsure of what was going to happen next.

“Well, it would be best if we hear what you have to say and find out who this person is. Even if Deceit and Remus cause trouble, I don’t think that this person will be part of it.” Logan said.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Roman said quite confidently.  
The four of them then filed out of the kitchen towards the living room. Soon three of the four were standing awkwardly in the middle of the room waiting for something to happen. “I’ll go get them,” said Virgil. He then walked out of the room into the hall to meet back up with Remus, Deceit and the new side.

“So what did the others say?” Deceit asked hopefully that they will at least get to be listened to.

“They’re waiting in the living room but please try and not do anything too extreme.” As Virgil said the second part he looked over to Remus.

“Ok, fine,” Remus said exasperated.

“Let's go in then,” Virgil said as he walked back through the door again.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the room I was greeted by the three other people that they had been talking about. One had the opposite outfit to Remus. Another one had a dark blue tie and glasses. The last one also had glasses and a grey jumper that hung around his shoulders.

As the rest of us came into the room. It was a very tense atmosphere. Me, Remus and Deceit on one side of the room. Virgil in the middle and the others, that I didn’t know their names yet on the other side.

To break the silence I said, “Hi, what are your names?” This seemed to snap everyone out of the standoff moment.

The one with the jumper was the one to jump to respond to the question. “Well kiddo, my name is Patton.” pointing to himself. “This one,” pointing to the other one with the glasses, “is Logan and he is Roman.” pointing to the last one on the right.

“Are Remus and Roman twins because their names are really similar and their outfits are opposites of each other?” I asked.

Everyone seemed surprised by my question. Well, they looked surprised at me.

They probably didn’t expect me to be so forward with any questions that I might have. “Kind of,” said Logan thinking about it. “They used to be one but then they split apart so they are now two separate sides. It happened when Thomas was about 8 or so.”

“Ok,” I replied, not wanting to ask about anything else at the time being.

The room clasped back into silence. “Are one of you going to explain what exactly is going on and how did you find them?” asked Logan since no one else seemed to be going to do it anytime soon.  
“I was having a walk in the subconscious and then I just stumbled upon them. So I took them back to mine and Remus’ room. But then we figured out it would be best if we talked with you guys. So we went to talk to Virgil first so he could help instead of surprising you all, so we could explain,” Deceit finished not wanting to let Patton, Logan and Roman know that he didn’t like their shouting.

“That was a smart move to make.” complemented Logan.

“So what are we going to do with them? Or at least figure out what to call them?” Remus asked struggling to stay calm and not burst out with something that the others would definitely not want to hear especially at this time while dealing with this.

While this conversation was going on. I had wandered over to sit in front of the TV that was playing a cartoon called Steven universe with my deer, bloodstains and all. It was a really good show. 

After about 10 minutes of a discussion from the different sides, they then noticed that I wasn’t even paying attention to them or what they were saying. Apart from Remus who had joined me at the TV about 5 minutes ago, and was telling me about the darker things that happened in the show and when they were going to happen.

“Wait, where are they and Remus?” asked Deceit concerned to where we two could be and what trouble or not that we could be getting up to.

Everyone then went to go looking but before most of them could move Patton said” oh, there they before are,” looking towards the TV’s direction. “Why did you two wander off for?” Patton questioned.

“I wanted to watch something on the TV and Remus was talking to me,” I said confused. Why would they be worried about where I and Remus were?

“Ok then first things first,” said Logan wanting to figure out how to solve this problem. “Why don’t we come up with a name for you. So we don’t have to keep calling you they or the new side or something similar to that. Roman, Remus you are the creative ones why don’t you suggest something.”

“How about, Rivera, or Crystal or Michael?” Roman suggested. After a shake of my head, Remus started suggesting names.

“Or what about moggan, or frost,” \Remus was suggesting. After another shake of my head, he was saying names like water from a tap. “What about Clouds, or Wander or space.” At this point, Remus was becoming desperate to find one and Roman was still thinking.

“I like Wander,” I said quietly.

As soon as I had said that I realized that he had managed to come up with something that I liked. “Ok, that’s good. Now we have got a name for you.” Logan said.

“So what do we do now?” asked Patton.

“Well if Thomas’ mind-made,” Logan paused for a moment,' 'Wander,” getting used to the taste of the word on his tongue, ”so there should be a room for them. There should definitely be one because of how long they have been out here.”

“So let’s go find it then. It shall be a great adventure,” Roman burst out.

“Roman we are only going to find a room.” Logan sighed.

“Well, I shall make it an adventure then.”   
“Why don’t Wander go first? They might be able to find it easier than us.” Deceit said.

“Ok,” I said as I started to walk to the direction that felt the most right. The hall that I went down was a different one that I had been in before. The hall was the same as the other one but this one had strips of the different colours of the rainbow on the wall instead of just the green paint that was before.

I looked to my right and there didn’t seem that there was anything there just more of the rainbow wall. Then I noticed it, a small handle on the wall. I then knew that this was my room. It just felt right.

Placing my hand on the door handle and I pulled the door open and I stepped inside. I wouldn’t even know where to start describing the room if someone had asked me. Objects littered my room from books to CDs and films to little toys and teddies lining the wooden shelves. The small bed was pushed into the corner and pillows are stacked way up high.

“Wow. this is so cool,” I said staring in shock and awe.

“Hey, this room is similar to mine,” Patton commented as the rest of the sides walked into the tiny room.

“There's so much stuff that could be used as a”

“Remus,” Roman shouted to stop Remus from saying what he was going to say.

“What? I have been pretty good, haven’t I?” Remus questions them.

Compared to what he normally does. He had not been too bad.” Remus was just about to say something else but Logan interrupted him before he could talk. “But that does not mean that you can go shouting everything that you think of,” he finished.

“So what do we do now then?” Deceit asked.

“It would be best if we give them some alone time so that they can figure some things are on their own,” Roman said.

“Alright then. I will come and get you all when it is dinner time.” Patton said.

Everyone replied with “ok”, “sure”, and “if I have to.” Apart from me because I was looking at a pile of pictures that the others hadn’t seen before.  
All of the others then soon wandered off to do what they were going to be doing until Patton made dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Wander was lost in their thoughts flooded their head, things along the lines of ‘how did I appear’ and ‘everyone else seems like they have a purpose here so why the need for me.’ A sharp knock came from the door. They got up from the floor of their new room.

Opening the door, wander was inspired to see Virgil at their door. Patton had said that they were going to get then not Virgil.”Patton wanted me to go get you.” Then he walked off.

Wander went to grab their deer that Remus gave them earlier but by the time that they had even found the deer they had forgotten that Virgil had even come to the door.

A few minutes passed with nothing much happening. Then there was another knock on the door. This time Wander found Patton standing there. “Are you ok, kiddo just I got Virgil to get you for dinner and you didn’t come.”

“Oh, sorry I must have gotten sidetracked and then forgot. I was looking for my deer,” they said as they held it up. Patton cringed at the bloodstains. “Remus made it for me when I met him.”

“Ok then,” Patton passed thinking once again about the blood on the deer. “Why don’t we go to get you something to eat.”

This time Wander did follow after Patton to the kitchen. When they did get there. There were the other sides already there apart from Logan. An extra chair that had been dragged in from another room.

Patton had made macaroni for dinner. Which to everyone smelled great. Wander sat down on the odd one out. “Why did you bring that thing with you?” asked Roman getting a closer look at the ear of the toy it looked like they were dipped in month old chocolate. They smelled like month old chocolate. 

“I got it from Remus.” Wander said. That explained it thought Roman but why talk it with you he also thought. “It was the first thing that I had gotten from anyone.” The last part of the sentence was said in a quiet voice.

A small “oh,” let itself fall from Roman’s lips. That his own twin. Who was hard to deal with at the best of times and demented at the worst had given this newcomer a gift before any of the ‘light sides’ could. Roman didn’t know why he was feeling this way.

“Here you go, kids,” Patton said as he placed the plates on the table with macaroni and mashed potatoes on them.

“Patton,” Roman wined, “I don’t like mashed potatoes.” then he pulled a face at them.

“Well Roman, you need to eat them if you want to be going on any adventures,” Patton replied.

Roman huffed “fine” and started eating them to get it over and done with.

Patton put Wander’s plate down in front of them after they put the deer on the floor so that they could eat their dinner. Lifting a fork of macaroni into their mouth, Wander found out that they loved macaroni.

After a few minutes, Wander noticed that no one was talking, “So, um,” they said awkwardly trying to think of something to say. “Why don’t you guys,” looking up to see the light sides on the right side of the table, “don’t like Remus and Deceit.”

“Well, um,” Patton froze thinking of a nice way to say it.

“Basically we are seen as bad to them. There are the ‘light sides’ and the ‘dark sides’. We are the dark sides. This is because we represent the darker part of Thomes’ personality and the nicer parts that are already accepted,” Deceit explains.

“Then what side do I belong to then?” Wander asked, unsure of what the answer or reaction that they wanted to happen.

Wander’s face fell. That made them even more unsure of what their place was in this strange family that seems like it only just holds itself together sometimes.

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Wander said as they stood up.

“Are you sure kiddo?” Patton asked concerned for them.

“Yeah, I’m fine Patton.” Wander said as they walked off to the living room. Deceit knew that they were worried about something and that they were lying. Deceit watched them walk out of the room.

“That was strange,” said Virgil.

“Just in case you know, they totally weren’t lying about being fine.” Deceit commented when Wander was out of earshot.

“I just hope that they will tell us what’s going on in their head,” Patton said.

“Well, they only just appeared less than a few hours ago. Maybe they are just getting used to existing as a side rather than just something smaller.” Logan suggested to the group.  
“I should take them on an adventure to get them to take their mind off of whatever is bothering them. It would also help them to find their way easier.” Roman said out loud more to himself than the group of sides.

“Just be careful not to overwhelm them, ok Roman,” Virgil said to him.

“I’m sure that they will be fine. Just need to get them out of their head,” Roman replied back.

“Well, you should be careful. You can’t always control the imagination, and lets us know if you are going before you do go in, ok.” Patton made sure.

\------------------  
Wander walked back to the living room and turned on the TV. they then started looking at the bookcase shelves of DVDs. Focusing closer on the Disney ones they decided that they wanted to watch Cinderella. Picking it up off the shelf they then opened the case and found it missing from it. That was when Roman walked into the room. Wander looked up and saw them standing there. “Roman,” Wander started, “do you know where Cinderella is?”

“It’s in the DVD player,” he answered. “Would it be ok if I watched it with you?”

“Yeah that’s good,” Wander answered back to Roman’s question. After turning on the DVD player and pressing play on the film they both sat down on the couch. To Wander, the couch was nice and comfy. So they snuggled up with their deer and settled in to watch the film.

As soon as the first song came on Roman was standing up singing along. “A dream is a wish your heart makes.” Roman was putting on a full performance as if no one was watching but Wander was. They found that Roman’s voice for singing was wonderful. Then the song ended. The sound of clapping then followed. Roman turned around to see Wander clapping.

“That was amazing Roman,” said Wander as they stopped clapping.

“Oh, thank you Wander. I forgot that you were in here.” Roman said a bit embarrassed that someone had seen him do that. Roman then sat down until the next song. This pattern kept repeating until the film ended. Wander enjoyed the film and they wondered what the other Disney films were like. If each one was similar or different. Wander yawned as Roman asked, “Do you want to watch another?”

“Of course.” Wander replied, “I loved that.”

At this time the others walked into the room. “Hey do you guys want to join us in watching a film?” asked Roman wanting to get everyone to spend some time together. A chorus of voices agreeing sounded back at Roman. “Pat, do you want to pick the film?”

“Thanks, kiddo,” Patton said back, Patton soon picked a film, The Aristocats and swapped it from Cinderella. Patton then put the film that was just watched back into the correct place. So that when Roman was in a hurry and so that he could find it quickly or so that Logan didn’t get annoyed about something being out of place.

Everyone settled into place as the other film started up. This time Roman was a tiny bit quieter during this one because now the total of people in the room was 7 so it was a lot harder to forget that people were in the room rather than the 2 from earlier.

“They are all so cute,” Patton cried out several times throughout the film as especially when the cats were playing the piano.

Near the end of the film, Wander fell asleep. “Aw, aren’t they so sweet, “ Patton said in a low voice as not to wake them from their first sleep.

“Patton you find everything sweet,” Logan said. “But I do have to agree with you they are sweet when they’re asleep.” Patton pulled a blanket over them so that they didn’t get cold in the night.

All the sides filed out of the room to go to their own rooms to go to sleep or to do something else. Patton whispered “Good night Wander,” to the almost empty room.


	4. Chapter 4

Wander was suddenly awakened by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Rubbing the tiredness from their eyes. They stood up and headed to where the noise came from. The scene that greeted them was Patton picking up a tray of cookie dough off the floor, after having accidentally dropped them. Patton then turned around to see Wander while still holding the tray in the red and white oven gloves that were wrapped protectively around Patton’s hands. “Oh hi kiddo, how long have you been awake?” he asked.

“Not long Patton,” they said trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

“Oh dear, I woke you when I dropped these.” holding out the tray of uncooked cookie dough.

“It’s ok Patton. Don’t worry about it.” Wander said back to Patton as they yawned again. Then Wander opened the closed cupboard to look for something to eat.

After looking through the second cupboard, Patton asked: “What are you looking for Wander?”

“I don’t know pacifically, just something to eat.” walking over to the fridge and opened it. Patton realized that they were going to need to tell them what to have or else they would keep looking for something that they are not going to find.

“Could you grab the milk out of the fridge and pick a box of cereal you want to eat,” Patton asked after putting the tray in the oven, and then taking a bowl out of another cupboard and placing it on the table.

Wander then put their shreddies in the bowl then the milk. Once that was done put everything back where it belonged. Patton set the chicken timer to 10 minutes. The timer was a gift from Remus as a sign of goodwill. The only problem instead of a normal buzzing it made a loud blood-curdling scream giving Patton an incentive to keep an eye on the timing. now because of the timer, Patton almost never burnt anything that they made. Patton grabbed a spoon out of a draw for Wander since they still didn’t know where everything was and still didn’t know their way around yet.

“Thank Patton,” Wander said as Patton handed them the spoon. Then Wander sat down at the table and went to eat their breakfast. It was at this moment Roman and Remus came running into the kitchen out of breath.

“What are you two doing now?” Patton asked casting an unsure of what the answer from them was going to be. Remus slowed down enough to answer.

“Well I and Roman are coming up with ideas for a story and Roman is letting me help if I try and not make any ‘bad stuff too graphic’ Roman said, so bye.” Remus finished as he ran to catch up with Roman.

Patton sighed to himself, “those two are always running about with new ideas.”

“I think that they are both really nice.” Wander said staring off into space after they finished their breakfast. Now there was only one minute left on the timer, so Patton picked it up and stuffed it into the draw with all the tea towels in it.

Patton put the oven gloves from earlier back on and opened the oven to get the cooked cookies. As he pulled them out there was this quiet screaming sound of the timer going off. Placing the tray on the top of the cooker to cool. Patton now took the silent timer out and put it back on the countertop.

“Why don’t you go find Logan and help him with something. I need t stay here with these,” pointing to the cookies, “so that Deceit doesn’t go and steal them all as soon as they have cooled enough to pick up and eat without burning their mouth.” Patton finished.

“Does Deceit steal the cookies that you make often?” Wander asked curious to find out about the people that they live with more.

“Only if I let them,” Patton answered.  
And with that Wander stood up and said: “I will see you later Patton I’m going to try and find Logan, like you suggested, bye.” Then they walked away out of the room. ‘ Now how do I find Logan’ Wander through to themself as they wandered into the living room looking around the room they found no one there. ‘Oh well never mind. I guess I will go to my room.’ as they forgot what they were previously going to be doing. 

They followed along their corridor until they got to their room and went inside. They soon once again found the pictures that they had first found when they had gotten the room. Wander didn’t know how they had ended up there but they were there anyway. Flicking through them, Wander saw images of a small Roman and Remus playing together, they looked really happy.

Another was what looked like Patton learning how to bake a cake. The next was the same cake but had candles on it and a very confused Logan in the middle of talking to the person taking the picture. The last one was pf Patton, Logan, Roman, and Virgil all together, happy but lurking in the background was Remus and Deceit unseen by the others.

“I wonder when these happen. Some of them must have happened a long time ago” Wander said out loud to themself. They had a strange feeling that these pictures were going to be important in the near future. Putting away the pictures in a safe place, Wander decided that the deer that Remus had given them needed a name. Taking one of Remus' other suggestions for their name. Wander designed to call them frost. Looking into the shiny plastic eyes of the deer, it seemed that frozen snowflakes had formed in theirs.

It was at this moment that Wander remembered that Patton had asked if they would help Logan if they needed any help. So leaving frost the deer on their bed, Wander left the room to go to search for Logan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you have been enjoying the story so far. As I type this I have finished the first draft of the final chapter and it will be out soon.

Logan at this time was reading a book in the living room because everyone was busy with something else. The book that he was reading was about space and he didn’t need any help with anything. So when Wander finally found them, they saw that they didn’t need help with something. So Wander did what, Wander did best sometimes, which was asking questions. “What are you reading about Logan?” they asked.

Normally Logan would be annoyed about getting interrupted from reading but wander didn’t know that, and it was not like they were interrupting for the sake of interrupting. They were asking a question that Logan would love to answer.

“Well Wander, it is about the formation of stars in the early universe,” Logan explained wanting to continue explaining but waiting to be asked for more information. He hoped that he was asked more about it. Which was exactly what happened.

Wander sat down on the couch next to Logan. “Could you tell me more about it?” they asked wanting to learn more.

At this Logan’s face lit up into a bright smile like the stars he was about to start describing. At the beginning of the universe, it was mostly just hydrogen and helium gas. Which under the force of gravity as the clouds of gas got closer and closer together. Which then collapsed to form the first stars. When the stars die they can die in a few different ways. Large stars use up their fuel and die in an explosion called a supernova. Middle-sized stars like the sun with becoming a white dwarf and small stars last the longest and become red dwarfs. They can live up to 100 billion years.” Logan finished explaining.

“That’s a really, really long time.” Wander said back.

“Yes it is, humans find it very hard to comprehend how long that really is.” Logan was about to continue explaining more in depth but was stopped by a large series of different noises and sounds coming from down one of the halls. “Well, that will be Roman and Remus causing some sort of trouble,” Logan said as he went back to reading his book.

“I’m going to find them and see what they are doing,” Wander said out loud to anyone in the room, which was just Logan.

Wandering out of the room into the hall from which the sound came from. Wander realized that the hall that they were walking down was the one leading to Remus; and Deceit’s room. Slowly opening the door as not to be caught in the middle of something that the twins were doing. As Wander looked inside they were almost hit in the face with a pie that looked like it had teeth in it from the quick look that they had gotten. Suddenly another pie did just hit them in the face. Luckily this one had no teeth in it but apple slices in it.

Everything froze. It was so quiet that you could hear Logan talking in the kitchen about the science of how the ingredients in the cookies that Patton had made earlier as most of the pie fell off of Wander’s face they saw that the state that the room was in. It Had been transformed into a playing room but with different types of pie scattered all about the room. Remus suddenly burst out laughing because, one it was so, so funny. Two, it was even funnier because it had been one of Roman’s pies that had hit them.

Roman started to apologize but Wander started laughing along with Remus which had confused Roman. “It’s ok Roman,” Wander said between laughing. Remus had now rolled on to his back, howling with laughter as the sound in the room got louder and louder. Seeing this Roman joined in as well.

Once the laughter had died down mostly. Remus stood back up and Roman looked over to Remus, giving him a look.

“Fine,” Remus whined as he set the room back to what it was before their pie fight had happened. While doing this the mess of the apple pie on Wander’s face was also cleared away.

“What were you two even doing?” Wander asked still confused of how and why this had happened.

“Well, Remus wanted to throw things that fell apart when they hit something Roman answered.

“Well, Roman wanted for us not to do any damage to anything,” Remus said after Roman had finished speaking.

“Ok then.” Wander paused thinking of what to say next, “Patton made cookies. They should be cooled down by now, do you guys want to go get some to eat?” Wander asked the boys.

“Sure,” they both replied at the same time. Wander went back out of the room. Followed by Roman and then Remus. Roman soon took the lead to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, so slight tw about a panic attack in this chapter. just one more chapter after this one. depending on the feedback I may consider writing a second part to the story

“Hi Patton, Hi Logan,” Wander said as they entered.

“Patton gives the cookies,” Roman asked. Roman and Remus then tried to give the biggest puppy dog eyes to Patton.

“Why are they doing that?” Logan asked unsure of what they were doing and why.

“Well kiddo, they are trying to look cute and get me to give them the cookies I made earlier,” Patton said.

“Sorry, Patton. I hold them about the cookies,” Wander said.

“It’s ok kiddo, here you go,” Patton said as he handed a cookie to each of us. This was when Deceit and Virgil walked in. Deceit’s eyes light up at the sight of the cookies. Patton seeing the others handed them a cookie each as well.

The cookies that Patton made were amazing though Wander, looking at the faces of the others it seemed that everyone else thought so as well “thanks Patton,” Wander said, “they are really, really good.”

“Thanks,” Patton said and then everyone else agreed. Deceit especially but trying to look like they didn’t care but they did.

“Why don’t we watch another film,” Roman suggested.

“That’s a good idea,” Wander said not actually sure if they normally watched this many films or if it was to try and get used to having them about. Wander liked how things were, but they didn’t know if this was going to change or what. This was when Wander’s breathing picked up its speed. ‘What if they are only acting like this because I’m new. Or that they don’t know which side I belong to. What if I’m a ‘dark side’ or a ‘light side’. I don’t even know, I haven’t existed for more than 36 hours or so. Wander was panicking and Virgil was the first to notice what was happening, and that Wander was lost deep in their thoughts.

“Hey Wander,” Virgil said in a calm and steady voice as not to surprise them. “Focus on me ok. We are going to slow down your breathing. Okay.” Wander nodded looking at Virgil. They were aware of how strange their body felt. Like they were just numb all over and there was nothing that they could do about it. They didn’t know what was happening to them or how to stop it. 

“In for four seconds,” Wander sucked in a deep breath that they could, “hold for seven seconds,” Wander tried but started coughing, “that’s ok,” Virgil said continuing to help. “In for four, hold for seven and out for eight,” Wander’s breathing finally slowed down after a few attempts. “That’s great Wander almost there,” Wander had finally calmed down but was drained of any energy that they might have previously had. “Let’s go sit down on the couch,” Virgil said to Wander, “Roman could you put on a film, Patton could you make Wander a warm drink.”

“I’ll make one for each of us all,” Patton said unsure of how else to help Wander and Virgil.

“I will also help with that,” Logan said as not to feel useless in the current situation.

Once Virgil had helped Wander along to the living room and helped them onto the couch. Roman had set up the tv and the DVD player and was just about to start the nightmare before Christmas as it was getting to the colder part of the year. 

As they were set down, Wander clasped into the soft pile of pillows that were on the couch. staring off into a corner of the room Wander wasn’t even taking in what the others were saying.

“How did this not happen?” Deceit asked slipping back into his normal speaking. “What couldn’t have happened to cause this?”

“I don’t know. They could have been overwhelmed by something or that their mind got stuck on one thing and their thoughts spiraled. It might have been any combination of factors,” Virgil explained having the most idea of what happens to someone who is having a panic attack.

“Why it happens doesn’t matter at this time. We can figure things out later. We just need to help them relax and rest.” Remus chimed in so that they all could calm down. Remus and Deceit were also just about used to panic attacks from Virgil and how to help him. 

As everyone in the living room piled up onto the large couch, Logan and Patton came in with a tray each with hot chocolate and different types of snacks that people may want. Such as crips, chewy sweets, the rest of the cookies after Patton remembered how much Wander liked then to try and help them feel better and even a bar of the deodorant that Remus liked that was really white chocolate nougat in the shape of deodorant. 

Setting the trays n a nearby coffee table. Patton and Logan handed them to the others ready in postin on the couch. “Hey kiddo,” Patton said trying to get Wander’s attention. It had taken a minute for them to register that Patton was speaking to them.

“Yeah,” they replied slowly in a quiet voice as not to be too loud.

“Do you want some hot chocolate or a cookie or something else,” Patton asked to go get it for them.

“Don’t worry about it Patton I don’t want to be a brother.” Wander said thinking back to their earlier thoughts, and how much trouble they were causing for everyone around them.

“Wander,” Patton paused to think of the best wording that they could, “no matter what, you will never be a brother for any of us.” and as Patton finished speaking everyone else nodded in agreement. Remus was doing this too but to him, he was also trying to see how fast he needed to move his head before his neck snapped or if he even could do that at all.

Wander through this over for a moment and then replied, “The hot chocolate, please,” Wander’s eyes wandered over to the tv. The film had started playing and Roman and Remus were singing along to the opening song. While they were doing that Remus was thinking up ideas to prank or scare Roman, themed around the nightmare before Christmas.

Patton went over to the tray and grabbed the hot chocolate for them. When Patton gave Wander the drink, they didn’t reply. This caused the sides to look at each other in concern apart from Virgil. Who even though he loved the nightmare before Christmas hadn’t taken their eyes off of Wander. As if to see for any sign of panic or distress coming from the newest and youngest acting side. Which said something considering that Pattn acted like the youngest most of the time.

Climbing on top of the couch Patton curled up for another movie night all together as a family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to my first fanfic. Hope that you have all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. depending on feedback or other Ideas, I may write a sequal. I'm not sure at the moment. But anyway once again hope you all enjoy. <3

Slowly Roman awoke to be greeted with a calming scene of everyone cuddled up on the couch. Remus was using Deceit’s torso as a pillow. Patton was hugging Logan in his sleep, and Virgil and Wander were sleeping near the end of the couch wrapped in a multitude of different coloured blankets and pillows no doubt it was Patton the must-have summoned them in last night.

Pulling himself from the pile of bodies, Roman went to go start making breakfast. Normally Logan and Patton would be the first to awaken. Even when they did have a Disney marathon, but Patton did have a really late night last night. Roman thought it was a little bit strange that Logan still wasn’t up yet as he made his way to the kitchen.

The first thing that any of the sides did in the morning was put on a pot of coffee, cause even if they didn’t drink it themselves the others would be grateful for it. Especially Logan and Virgil. ‘Remus is definitely not getting any’ Roman thought as he put out the eggs and bacon from where they belonged. As Roman was finishing up the main part of breakfast, he could hear soft speaking coming from the living room. Signaling that at least two of the others were awake.

As he piled the food onto plates, Deceit and Logan wandered into the room. Logan heading straight to the coffee and poured themself a cup. Well, as straight as you could get for the sides. “Hey Deceit, do you want a cup,” Logan asked the yellow side as he held up the pot.

“Sure,” Deceit replyed. Logan poured another cup and gave it to Deceit.

“Is anyone else up yet?” Roman said placing the plates on the table.

“Not yet,” Logan responded, “We should awake them up as keeping a regular sleep schedule will stop them from getting tired as quickly,” Logan explained on why they should be woken up.

“Ok nerd. I’ll go get them up, most will still probably be tired after last night. Help yourself to breakfast.” Roman said as he then went to go do what he said he would.

Roman headed into the living room, he saw the other stir from their slumber. “Wow,” Remus said as he sat up. “That was a strange dream.”

“What counts as a strange dream for you?” Remus was about to speak up but was shut down by Roman. “Nevermind, What must be weird for you must be really bad.”

“What I meant by strange was that it seemed more like your sort of dream,” Remus commented which surprised Roman.

“Let us wake the others up for breakfast. Not by scaring them, ok,” Roman said as he saw what Remus was about to do.

“Fine,” Remus said exasperated, as he woke up Patton, Virgil and then finally Wander. Slowly everybody got up and wandered thought to the kitchen for something to eat. As they entered Deceit and Logan were sitting at the table, with a cup of coffee and a plate of food that they liked.

Remus started to walk over to the coffee pot in the coffee machine. “No, Remus.” Roman’s voice cut through the silence of the early morning. “No coffee.”

“Aww come on Roman. Let me have some,” Remus complained.

“Maybe later ok,” Deceit said. “If you stay in your half of the imagination.”

“Soon,” Remus said ominously.

“Ok now that is over with,” Logan said drawing to attention to himself, “we should get down to finding out why Wander had that panic attack.”

“What’s a panic attack,” Wander piped up as they rubbed the tiredness from their eyes.  
“That was what happened to you last night. Do you remember what you were thinking about before that happened.” Patton asked trying not to spook them into another one

“I guess,” Wander started to think about it. “I guess might have been because,” Wander’s voice went quiet, “I don’t know what I’m doing or how I’m going to fit in.” Wander stopped talking and looked down.

“Hey Wander,” Patton stated, “it doesn’t matter if you don’t know what you are doing or how you fit in. we will always be here. No matter what happens.” during this Patton took Wander’s hands on their own. Once Patton was finished speaking Wander started to cry. “Hey, hey. It’s ok,” Patton said as Wander clasped into Patton’s arms crying their heart out. Because they were so confused and scared of what was going to happen.

After a while Wander was all cried out. “Hey, Patton.” Wander said to get Patton’s attention.

“Yes, kiddo,” Patton answers wondering what they were going to ask them. Patton just knew it was going to be a hard question to answer.

“Why did I become,” Wander paused for a moment to wave their hands at themself, “this? Or what even is my purpose?”

Patton was right this was a hard question to answer. “I didn’t know, I don’t think that anyone of us knows the answer to those question yet. But Wander there must be a reason for you being here. Even if is as small as you make us happy.” Patton smiled trying to reassure Wander.

“Thanks, Patton, sorry for causing all this trouble for everyone.” Wander replied unsure of what to do next.

“Wander, please listen. You will never be any trouble for us. We have may have changed our routine a little or something like that but change is good most of the time. So try not to get worried about those questions. We all will be ok.” Patton finished emphasizing the last sentence. Wander eyes were still wet from the previous tears but they looked like they were about to start crying again but this time from all the different emotions flooding through them.

“Patton,” Wander asked after they stopped crying this time.

“Yeah kiddo,” Patton answered, wondering what Wander was going to say or ask.

“I know we have been doing it a lot recently but could we some films or something.” Wander said.

“That’s a great idea kiddo. Why don’t we watch some Steven Universe, you really liked watching that when Dee and Remus brought you to the rest of us,” Patton suggested to Wander.

“That is an amazing idea, thank you, Patton,” Wander said. “I’ll go set it up. Would you be able to make us something to drink.” Wander asked.

“I’ll go get the rest of the sides, then I’ll make those drinks,” Patton said and left to go find them.

Wander went into the living room and found season one of Steven Universe, to start from the beginning of the show. Shortly after putting the first disk into the DVD player. Patton came in with a tray of 7 drinks on it. Wandering after Patton was Logan and Deceit deep in a discussion about the best kind of moral code to live by. Them it was the twins, with Remus on top of Roman’s shoulders but with Roman trying, and failing to get him off. Followed by Virgil who was trailing at the back of the group.

Everybody but Patton and Wander climbed up onto the couch into a massive cuddle pile with Patton handing out everyone’s preferred drinks. Patton and Wander then joined everybody else up on the couch. Wander grabbed the remote from the arm of the couch and pressed play. As this happened the others settled down for a quiet evening of Steven Universe and warm drinks.


End file.
